


A picture is worth a thousand words

by springberry



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e09 Homewrecker, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), the devil's secret porn collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springberry/pseuds/springberry
Summary: Chloe stumbles across Lucifer's not-so-secretly-hidden porn folder on his laptop. Unsure of what dirty, raunchy items she's going to find in there, she still can't resist the temptation to take a look. She's not expecting to find soft, intimate images of sensual kissing and cuddling. But then, she's not expecting Lucifer to catch her either.Set after ep 2x09 "Homewrecker", after Lucifer left Chloe waiting for him in the restaurant and never showed up for their dinner.*Completed*
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 88
Kudos: 474





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hircine_Taoist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hircine_Taoist/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on a prompt given by hircine_taoist (see the bottom of the chapter for the original prompt). Thanks a lot for the inspiration! ❤️ I hope you like how it turned out.

Chloe closed the last file on her desk with a relieved sigh. She was finally done with the paperwork, which she had been struggling with all day. It was the most boring part of her job, and most of the time she tried to get it over with as fast as she could while still being thorough. Today, though, it had been especially hard to focus because her mind was distracted by what had happened yesterday. Or, more precisely, what _hadn't_.

She still couldn't believe Lucifer had left her waiting in that restaurant for more than two hours straight without even a single explanation after she had saved Lux from being destroyed by Eleanor Bloom. Was it really that hard to call her to cancel their da... _dinner_? Honestly, he kept talking all the time, why could he not send her a simple voice message? And he hadn't reacted to her texts either, which was ridiculous, because she knew he had seen them.

She kept trying to tell herself that that was just how Lucifer was, that he probably had run into someone else at Lux who was more fun to spend his evening with than her. He did that all the time, didn't he? But still, it _stung,_ especially after she had saved his nightclub, his home, yesterday. The way he had looked at her and asked her out for dinner... How could she have been so stupid to misinterpret the situation like this? Her foolish heart had seen and heard what it had wanted to see and hear, and the letdown she had to deal with in the aftermath of getting her hopes up had kept her mind occupied all day.

Reaching for her jacket, she got up and stretched. It was time to go home and start the weekend with a bath, a glass of wine and a movie, and finally ban all thoughts of Lucifer until Monday morning. On her way to the car, she checked her phone, again, _but only to see if Dan had sent a photo of himself and Trixie on their movie night_. She didn't expect to finally find a message from Lucifer after almost twenty-four hours of silence. Her stubborn side suggested ignoring it just like he had ignored hers, but she was too curious about what he had to say.

_'Detective, want to come over to Lux for a drink?'_

Really?

How he had the nerve to casually ask her that after the stunt he had pulled was beyond her. So it was true, it had meant nothing to him if he chose to pretend he hadn't let her down yesterday. His dinner invitation had been as casual as all his invitations he so generously issued to _everyone_. She wasn't just disappointed, she was also angry, both at herself for believing it had meant _more_ and at him for giving her this impression in the first place.

Before she had time to overthink it, she hit _'call'_. Lucifer answered after the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Lucifer. Are you serious?"

"Ah, Detective! — Serious about what?"

"Asking me to have a drink with you."

"Yes, of course I am. Are you on your way yet?"

"I'm about to leave the precinct and drive _home_." Chloe sighed. She was so tired of this back and forth with him. "Lucifer, you asked me out yesterday and then left me waiting. Do you know what it's like to spend two hours alone at a table set for two and repeatedly tell the waiter that you still expect someone to join you before ordering food? How people secretly look at you with pity in their eyes? Probably not, cause then you wouldn't have done that to me. So, no, I'm _not_ on my way to Lux."

Lucifer was so unusually silent that, if it hadn't been for the music in the background, Chloe would have thought he had hung up. If he chose to finally feel guilty about not showing up, she wouldn't be the one to talk him out of it. She heard him clear his throat on the other end of the line.

"Detective, about yesterday... If you'd be so kind to come over and have a drink with me, I'd be a happy devil." Chloe suppressed her impulse to reply right away. _She could leave him waiting, too._ He continued after a break. "I know I screwed up and I... I owe you an apology. Just not on the phone. That doesn't deem me appropriate."

 _Oh damn_ , he had her whenever he lowered his guard even the slightest bit. She didn't know if he was aware of it. Probably not, and she would do her best to keep it that way. It didn't mean she had let go of her anger, though.

"Your no-show wasn't appropriate either," she retorted. She could hear him inhale and sighed. "Look, Lucifer, if you want to apologize, fine. But you can't keep doing that. I want more than an apology."

Lucifer sounded hesitant as he asked, "What is it that you want, then?"

"An explanation. I want to know why you didn't come to the restaurant and didn't at least call or text me. For as far as I can tell, your phone appears to still be working excellently."

"Right. — An explanation it is, then. I will try my best to resolve this situation."

He sounded sincere now, and what did she have to lose, other than a calm night with a bath, a glass of wine and a movie? She could still have all that later if she wanted to.

"Fine, I'll be at Lux in about twenty minutes, if that's okay."

"Of course it is. I'm already waiting for you at the bar. I'll have Patrick mix you something to start the weekend with."

"I'll still have to drive home later."

"Yes, like you say, _later_. I can always call you a cab, you know that, right?"

"I do, but I don't want you to. It's not necessary."

Chloe rolled her eyes, and maybe he _did_ know her well enough to notice that even if he couldn't see her at the moment.

"How about we'll see about that when the time comes? Now, I'll be at the bar."

"Alright. I'll have a glass of wine with you. Just hope that I won't leave you waiting unnecessarily long."

She ended the call before Lucifer could reply to her little jibe. Maybe she was being unfair to rub it into his face again, but she wasn't ready to let it slide. The hurt of yesterday's rejection still echoed within her.

During the drive, Chloe wondered what reasons Lucifer would come up with to explain why he hadn't shown up. She hoped he wouldn't lean back in his seat in this nonchalantly sexy way that was so typically _him_ and, while sipping on his glass of whiskey, disclose equally nonchalantly that he hadn't been able to pass up the opportunity for an epic threesome that two hot ladies had offered him after she had left Lux. _That_ was not something she could deal with tonight.

After parking her car in the underground garage, Chloe was tempted to stay sitting behind the wheel a little longer, just to let Lucifer have a taste of his own behavior. But damn, she wasn't as childish as that, and since when was she playing games like this? No, she'd go up now, hear what he had to say and then drive home, and if she was lucky, she'd be a little wiser by the time she left.

The nightclub was still empty this early in the evening, except for the staff preparing the location for the night. Lucifer sat at the bar, tumbler of whiskey in hand. To her surprise, the way he stared at the golden liquid as he swirled it around in the glass could almost be described as pensive. It was an expression she was rather unfamiliar with seeing on him. He didn't even react until she was right beside him.

He turned to her as she took the seat next to him, and instead of flashing her one of his wide smiles, he looked at her with relief — as if he hadn't been sure she'd turn up even if she had said she would.

"You've come," he said, stating the obvious. "Would you like to have a drink now? Wine?"

"Yes, I'm fine with a glass of the cheap stuff you sell here," Chloe teased and immediately wondered why she was teasing him now when she was still mad at him. It had to be the insecurity he displayed that made her refer to banter.

Lucifer grinned and turned to the bartender who was stocking the shelves with fresh bottles.

"Patrick, one glass of the cheapest wine you can find for the lady, please," he told him with a wink.

Of course Chloe got a glass of excellent white wine that was probably worth a fortune.

Lucifer signalled Patrick to leave them alone for a while, and he went to work somewhere else.

"Sooo..." Chloe said after tasting the wine. "About last night..."

"Oh, that..."

"I'm all ears."

She looked at Lucifer expectantly and got distracted by his lean fingers adjusting his cuff links. What was it about this gesture always catching her attention whenever he did it? And he did it _a lot_. When he was finally done fidgeting, he started to talk.

"Detective, first of all I have to say how sorry I am. I didn't mean to leave you waiting all night. When I asked you out for dinner, I really meant it. I wanted to go out with you, especially after what you had done for Lux." He paused, and she waited for him to go on. It wasn't wise to interrupt him once he started talking. "I don't believe anyone has ever done anything like that for me, ever — not without expecting something in return. Not without a favour."

Chloe didn't know what to say to that. His last statement sounded incredibly sad, as if he expected people to only be good to him when there was some kind of payback.

"Did you think I'd only want to go out with you to ask for a belated favor? I told you I saved Lux for you and I didn't expect anything for it in return. And I won't, for that matter."

"That was not what I was... thinking."

"Then why didn't you come? You could at least have texted me."

"I _know_ , Detective, and I regret not doing that. I was... _upset_ after I went to see Linda in the afternoon. We had an intense session, and I didn't feel like myself afterwards. I got distracted by thoughts and thus didn't call you. I know that's bad manners, which is not my style, and I apologize."

An intense therapy session? _Oh._ That had not been one of the possibilities she'd taken into consideration. No epic threesome, apparently. Rather a personal crisis. Thinking about what little she knew about his weird family, this whole threat of Lux being taken away from him had to have gotten to him more than he'd let on. He was always so good at hiding his real emotions.

"I didn't know you had therapy yesterday. Look, I didn't realize how stressful these last days had been for you. But dinner was _your_ suggestion."

"I do know that, but that was before I went to see Linda."

"You didn't expect your session to turn out the way it did, didn't you?"

"No. Linda made me realize something I hadn't fully understood before."

Chloe wasn't sure if Lucifer wanted to add more, so she took another sip of wine to give him time to phrase his thoughts. But he didn't elaborate on his therapy session, and she didn't want to push him to share it with her either. It was up to him how much of these apparently very personal issues he wanted to let her know about.

"Anyhow," Lucifer said and waited until she put her glass down and looked at him. "I thought we could go out tonight instead, to make up for it. If you still want to, that is."

He said it with such hope in his voice that Chloe didn't have it in her to say no. Also, she'd been looking forward to it yesterday, and his apology seemed sincere. He never lied, at last, and she had gone through enough personal crises herself to know how emotions could sometimes get the better of you.

"Alright, yes."

"Perfect!" Lucifer beamed, and it was adorable how his whole posture changed and his eyes lit up. Suddenly, he was back to his usual self. "I ventured to make a reservation for us. We still have half an hour before we have to leave, so enough time for us to finish our little apéritif."

"You did _what_?"

No doubt, clearly back to his usual self.

"I said we have a dinner reservation at eight," Lucifer repeated, oblivious of her intonation.

"You made that before you even asked me? What if I'd said no?"

"I very much hoped you wouldn't, and, well, you didn't."

Chloe knew it was no use arguing with him about it. This was how Lucifer did things. At least, there was no harm done.

But then she realized how well-dressed he was in his navy three-piece suit while she was still in her blue jeans and a simple white shirt, and knowing the kind of restaurants Lucifer preferred, she suddenly felt underdressed.

"What if I want to go home, take a shower and change into something nice first?"

His back straightened proudly as he took a deep breath.

"You can use my shower if you so wish. There's also a selection of clothes for guests behind the door on the right of my closet. Feel free to choose whatever you like. There's also a collection of matching shoes."

Right. That sounded suspiciously _not_ like a spontaneous solution to her problem. However, the idea of just having to take the elevator upstairs instead of being stuck in Friday night traffic on her way home had its own appeal. And it was not that she hadn't taken him up on his offer to wear something from his vast stock of clothing before, although she rather didn't want to think about where he got all the pieces from. In her mind, she kept telling herself that he surely bought some every other month, just to be prepared and able to offer them to his guests if he wanted to.

"You really were optimistic, weren't you?" she asked, shaking her head slightly in amusement.

"A devil can dream," he said, a faint hint of surprise in his voice.

"Just give me twenty minutes and I'll be back."

"Sure. You know where the bathroom is."

Chloe stood and in a moment of lightheartedness, reached for her still half-full glass to take it with her, loving how Lucifer chuckled and raised his glass to her as she retreated towards the elevator.

The penthouse was quiet without Lucifer, and she took the time to look around before she made her way to the bathroom along the corridor. It was the only room that she knew of that had a door, although it didn't have a lock. Not that it would have meant anything if it did, given Lucifer's ridiculous ability to open each and every one of them in an instant with a flick of his hand.

Of course the whole room was as luxurious as the rest of the penthouse, and Chloe felt as if she was in a high-end hotel as she stepped under the rain shower with her hair tied into a bun to enjoy the perfectly tempered cascade of water falling down on her and washing away the strain of the last twenty-four hours. If it wasn't for their reservation, she would have taken more time, but with the way things were, she hurried and wrapped herself in one of the giant fluffy towels from the rack next to the shower.

What to do with her clothes? She folded them and left them on a pile on a stool by the bar on her way to the bedroom. She'd worry about them later. First, she would have to find something to wear. Knowing Lucifer's extravagant taste, she hoped there would be something decent enough for her to feel comfortable in. What did he say? The door on the left?

She pulled it open and gasped. No, _this_ was very obviously the wrong one, the closet behind it full of black leather pieces that could hardly be referred to as _clothes_ at all and costumes that left little to the imagination. Given she didn't plan to have dinner with Lucifer neither in a sexy nurse nor slutty police officer outfit, and also not in a combination of a mini skirt and red leather corsage, she quickly shut the door again, turned around and leaned with her back against it, as if it contained a ghost that had to be contained. Wow, she had rather _not_ seen that.

Fine, so it had to be the door on the right then. It better was...

Chloe went over, opened it and squinted inside hesitantly before she fully opened her eyes to the selection of beautiful clothes in there. This was better — way better. If one thing was certain, it was that Lucifer had taste. The fabrics were of exquisite quality, even those that Lucifer would consider simple. Chloe took her time to pick something she wouldn't feel overdressed in, and ended up with black silk pants and a red top that accentuated her curves perfectly. It was not too bold for her to feel comfortable in, yet it didn't look like she'd just come home from a long day at the precinct either.

She quickly put it on and then started looking around for shoes. There weren't any in the closet, but Lucifer had said he had some.

Chloe should probably have known better than to carelessly pull open the top drawer of his dresser by now, but the closet incident apparently hadn't been impressive enough to keep her from making the same mistake again.

This time, she stared at an assortment of dildos that could put a sex shop to shame, neatly sorted by size, color and _purpose_. There was everything from large and thick to small and thin in various shapes from conic to flared. The most embarrassing about it probably was that she had no trouble imagining Lucifer putting a cleaned item back in its rightful place after use with an enviably complacent expression while admiring his collection.

Chloe took a deep breath and told herself that she was a grown woman who wouldn't let herself be overwhelmed by her partner's excessive assortment of sex toys. Instead, she shut the drawer and looked around for another possible storing place for shoes. What else would she find behind the closed doors and drawers that she would rather not explicitly know about? It was enough that she was already constantly confronted with Lucifer's endless tales about how he fulfilled other people's sexual desires.

Perhaps it was safer to just slip back into her own shoes. They might not be the best choice to accompany her outfit, but at least they were safe to reach.

Sitting down on the edge of Lucifer's bed with them in hand, Chloe bowed down to put them back on. But her gaze stopped on Lucifer's laptop. He had left it open on his nightstand, the screensaver still going. She had to give it to him that he was consequent about his devil personae, given the digital flames that burnt on the screen. He had to have forgotten to turn it off earlier.

Chloe shuffled sideways to reach it and moved her fingertip over the trackpad, and immediately his desktop background popped up. She was about to turn off the computer when, again, her eyes detected something that better should have been left unseen.

Almost in the middle of his desktop was a folder labeled "Private Porn 😈". She hesitated, still curious what it might contain even if she had already had several glimpses of Lucifer's sex life tonight. The fact alone that he labeled something, _anything_ , as _private_ was extraordinary.

Maybe it wasn't even porn. Who named an actual porn folder 'porn' and left it accessible from desktop where anyone could see it?

It wouldn't hurt just to take a quick peek into it. Just a little click and a glimpse, and then she'd close it as fast as the closet and the drawer. _Third time lucky._

Chloe looked around and listened for any sound that indicated the elevator was moving, but everything was quiet, so she reached for the laptop and double-clicked on the folder. A window opened and showed her a list of data, all simple jpg or gif files, and, surprisingly, no videos. Chloe changed the view to thumbnails, which revealed that all of those images where either black-and-white or sepia-toned. They weren't too explicit from what she could tell at first glance, so she dared to click on one that caught her attention because it didn't strike her as porn at all.

The picture opened and took over the whole screen. It was a black-and-white photography that focused on two intertwined hands on white sheets, fingers squeezing into skin tightly. Other than hands and forearms, no other body parts were shown.

Chloe clicked the little arrows beneath it to navigate to the next picture, and then the next, and the next.

A couple holding each other in a tight embrace during what looked like lazy Sunday morning sex in a cozy bedroom. A woman in black lace underwear bowed down over a man lying on his back, kissing his chest while looking up at him seductively. A close-up of a hand tracing down a woman's back. A woman sitting in her partner's lap naked, holding his stubbly face between her palms while he looked absolutely blissed out. The face of a man kneeling between a woman's legs, sensually kissing the inside of her thigh right above her bent knee. A couple having sex spoon style, the woman's head turned backwards to kiss her partner. A foot stroking up a male leg, sending out cuddly post-coital vibes. A man massaging a woman's scalp under the spray of a shower while her eyes were closed and her head leant back trustfully. A couple sitting on opposite ends of an old-fashioned bath-tub, their bodies hidden under heaps of foam, but burning sexual tension evident from the way they looked at each other.

 _That_ was the kind of porn Lucifer consumed? Chloe was baffled. She would have expected _anything_ , but this was not among the scenarios she'd had in mind. Soft, intimate depictions of... _lovemaking_ rather than dirty sex. She clenched her legs together as her body reacted to the sensual vibe of the images she was looking at. She wasn't immune to their charm, not at all, and these were _tasteful_. They appealed to a longing inside her that she ignored most of the time, a yearning to have someone to share herself with. Not only sexually, though. Her desires went deeper than that, just like these photographs displayed intimacy beyond the simple physical act.

Chloe continued to browse through Lucifer's folder, each photo giving her the impression of witnessing a deep invisible connection between two people. And Lucifer seemed to have a type. Interesting. Apparently, he liked blond women and dark-haired men with a stubble. It made for nice aesthetics in black-and-white. They reminded her of... She jumped as a voice pulled her back to reality.

"Having fun with my porn collection?"

Chloe closed her eyes in embarrassment. She didn't dare to turn around and look at him. She didn't need to. She could picture him perfectly in her mind, shoulder leaning casually against the wall, amused smirk on his handsome face, hands hiding in his pockets. Just like the man in one of those black-and-white pictures leaning at a bar while he watched his partner unbutton her blouse...

"If I had known you were into this kind of photos, I would have shared them with you earlier."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: Chloe finally finds Lucifer's hidden folder where he keeps his secret porn. She's not sure what to expect, even dreads what debased, raunchy items are in there, but she braves it out of curiosity. She's not expecting soft, intimate images of kissing and cuddling. She's not expecting Lucifer to catch her either.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, all rights belong to the respective owners.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer pulled out his phone for the fourth time. Why did this take so long? The Detective wasn't usually the type of woman who needed that much time to get ready, so was she having second thoughts about going out with him? Or did she leave him waiting on purpose?

He refilled his glass with the bottle Patrick had conveniently left on the bar for him after his third refill. It did nothing to calm him tonight, which was odd. The ritual and taste usually helped him relax in an instant.

Only two minutes had passed when he checked his phone yet again. He was was getting ridiculous. He unlocked the screen and called the Detective, but to no avail. He was greeted by her mailbox after a few rings.

What if she had slipped inside the shower? That was possible, wasn't it? And she was a fragile human. Maybe it was better if he checked on her.

Another glass of whiskey later, Lucifer walked over to the elevator.

The first thing he saw when the doors slid open upstairs was a neat pile of clothes on a barstool. The realization that she had taken a shower in his bathroom and walked around naked in his penthouse sent a strange jolt through him. He stepped forwards and was about to call her when he spotted her sitting on his bed. That alone would have been both thrilling and flustering at the same time, but what was she _doing_ there?

He recognized the pictures she was clicking through immediately. It hadn't been long since he'd watched them himself and made good use of the arousal they caused in him. But watching her look at them was the sexiest image of all. His mouth went dry as he noticed how she pressed her legs together in search of friction. There was no hiding such reactions from his expert eyes. If it had been any other woman than her, he'd have stridden over and taken control of the situation. But now, he was left unsure of how to proceed. It was probably best to act nonchalantly, if only because _she_ would expect him to.

He leaned against the empty door frame, crossed one foot over the other to make his posture look more casual. But was it? He didn't know what to do with his hands. They didn't feel right in his pockets, so he tried something else. With his arms crossed, he watched the Detective take a deep breath as she clicked a gif that showed a couple lost in a deep kiss, their bodies pressed together in a tight embrace. The woman, on tiptoes, was wearing nothing but black panties and a man's shirt while the man was clothed in dark pants and nothing else.

"Having fun with my porn collection?" Lucifer asked, hoping she wouldn't notice the slight tremor in his voice.

She didn't reply. Instead, she closed her eyes, probably ashamed. This was not what he had wanted her to be. She shouldn't be ashamed for getting aroused by watching titillating pictures.

"If I had known you were into this kind of photos, I would have shared them with you earlier," he tried to ease the tension.

He wasn't sure if it worked, though, since he didn't get a reaction at first, but he also didn't know what else to say. The silence was hard to endure, and just when he couldn't take it any longer, Chloe opened her eyes and looked in his direction, though she avoided his eyes.

"Lucifer, I'm sorry. I didn't want to invade your privacy like that. It was just... I wanted to switch off your laptop before we leave and then I saw this folder, and I clicked it, though I should have known better, since it was clearly marked as private..."

"It's alright, Detective. Don't worry about that. It's just called 'private porn' because it sounds far more interesting than simply 'porn'. And I have a liking for alluring alliterations."

"But it still wasn't right. Just because you keep all of LA up to date about your sex life doesn't mean there are no boundaries."

"You tear down my boundaries anyway, Detective," he muttered under his breath, too silent for her to understand what he was saying.

Fixing his cuff links, he walked around the bed and sat down next to her. He definitely hadn't thought this through, because now he was so close to her he could feel her body heat while she balanced his laptop on her legs that still displayed the image of the tightly embraced couple. How was he supposed to hold back from kissing her now? His urge to lean over clashed with his earlier decision that the first step would have to come from her, because otherwise he wouldn't be able to believe it was real.

The silence stretched as neither of them managed to tear their eyes away from the photo. Had she realized the pattern behind his choice of models in them yet? She was too smart not to notice, wasn't she?

She finally reached for the laptop to flip it shut, but Lucifer wasn't ready to let the opportunity to learn more about _her_ desires slip.

"Wait. — You like these pictures?"

Great, now he was asking something that had been obvious to him at first glance. Why was he suddenly lost for words?

Chloe took a deep breath.

"Actually, yes, they are quite artfully made. I must say, I'm surprised by this selection. It's not what I expected."

"And what did you expect?"

"I don't know. Something... different. Explicit porn, I guess, lots of dirty, naughty stuff I have never seen or even heard of. But not this. I mean, who knew the devil secretly had a soft side?"

There was teasing in the way she referred to him as 'the devil', and yes, he knew his latest obsession with this kind of porn collided with his image. It was just so hard to resist these fantasies he'd been having lately, and whenever he tried to ignore them, they only returned stronger later.

 _'It's you,'_ he wanted to say. _'You bring out my soft side. You make me vulnerable.'_

"Told you before, Detective, I'm like an onion, I have layers," he said instead, navigating around what he couldn't bring himself to admit to her.

Chloe placed the laptop on the nightstand with the screen still on, then readjusted the way she sat on the bed. She turned towards him and finally managed to look him in the eye. For some reason, he couldn't look away from her, yet at the same time, her gaze made him nervous, of all things. He was fairly certain she could see past his facade, no matter how hard he tried to keep his walls up. He wasn't sure if he wanted to keep them up anyway. If only she could understand what he was going through without him having to actually explain it to her... All the words got stuck on the way out, if he was able to find them in the first place.

"Lucifer, about yesterday... I know you apologized, and I don't hold a grudge against you anymore, but... I need you to know the reason that I was so upset was that, for me, it wasn't just dinner." She paused and looked down at her hands for a moment before catching his eyes again. "I thought that maybe it was going to be more, like — a date."

Warmth spread through him that had nothing to do with arousal.

Apparently he should have replied somehow, because Chloe got up as she continued "But you've made it very clear in the past that you don't do dates. I should have known better than to get my hopes up, and going out tonight maybe is a mistake."

Wait, what? No! She couldn't leave him now, he couldn't let her go. This was the moment to not only let himself be rendered vulnerable by her, but to let her know that she did.

"Don't go," he said and grabbed her hand. "Please," he added.

Chloe looked down at their joined hands in thought, making his heart flutter with hope, and eventually sat down again. She didn't let go of his hand, though, and it rested warm and soft in his as he plucked up courage to let her in.

"It's not a mistake. At least I hope it's not. It... Last night to me seemed like we were going to have a date, too."

There, that hadn't been too difficult.

"But you didn't want that?"

"I very much wanted to come."

"But then your therapy session ruined the night?"

Her thumb started to caress the back of his hand, and it was more distracting than it should have been. Somehow, it made him want to tell her more.

"It was not only therapy. I needed time to figure out... a few things. Like you said, I usually don't do dates. In fact, I never have. I know to you it must seem unbelievable, but it is the truth. You know I don't lie."

"You leave out parts of the truth."

"Fine, I do. Sometimes, when it's appropriate. But, believe me when I say this: Never, in all the eons I've been around, did I seriously _date_ anyone."

He knew she understood _'eons'_ as a metaphor for a human lifespan, but it didn't matter. The message was still the same, and he hoped she got it.

"But... why me? Of all the people you could go out with — why me?"

"Because you, Detective, are special."

He squeezed her hand to emphasize his words, pleading with all his being that she believed him.

"Am I special to you?"

Her hopeful question caused an ache in his heart because of the doubt it carried. Didn't she _know_?

"Detective. — Chloe." Her name sounded foreign on his lips, yet it tasted so sweet on his tongue. "You make me want things I've never had and never wanted, which is, quite frankly, intimidating at times. I've told you before, and it is still valid, that you make me vulnerable, and it took me a while to acknowledge why."

Chloe leaned closer to him, close enough that he inhaled her scent with every breath.

"So what is it that you want, Lucifer?" she asked, and he wondered how deep she could actually see as she looked into his eyes.

What was it that he wanted?

"Didn't you see?" Lucifer replied with a nod to the still open laptop and the photo it showed. _A kiss like that and so much more_ _— I think..._

"Oh, I saw... plenty. I... uhm... also accidentally opened your drawer and the left door of your closet," Chloe admitted, avoiding his eyes.

"And, did you like my selection of naughty pleasurable items, too?" He loved teasing her, and he couldn't refrain from it even now. The blush creeping up on her cheeks was endearing.

"I didn't look that closely, actually, and if I had to pick a word to describe your assortment, I'd call it overwhelming."

"But not the photos?"

"No, not them. They are... sensual."

"Do you have a favourite?" Lucifer asked, curious as ever and eager to find out more about the Detective's — no, _Chloe's_ — desires. "Show me yours, I'll show you mine, what do you say?"

He wriggled his eyebrows as he waited for her answer. She looked lovely and his gaze kept slipping to her mouth. Her lips looked soft and inviting, and he couldn't wait to kiss her. He hoped she would let him. But first, he wanted to take the chance to figure out what she liked. It might turn out... helpful.

"Are you offering me a deal?" she smiled.

"A very simple one."

"Alright, yes, I have a favorite."

Lucifer inched a little closer towards her to close this little space that separated them since she'd gotten up and he'd asked her to stay. She took his laptop on her knees, closed the photo of the kissing couple and looked for the one she'd liked the most.

"I really like this one here," she said and shot him a sideways glance as she clicked it and it took over the whole screen.

Lucifer was surprised by her choice. He had half-expected her to pick one of the very tame ones, just a hand grabbing the sheets, or naked feet sticking out from under the covers, but this was amongst the most specific that had even made it into this folder at all. It was quite invigorating that she shared this with him out of her own free will. Oh, _this_ fantasy he'd love to fulfill...

"Uhm, so what's _your_ favorite?"

"Oh, all of them, of course."

"Lucifer! There has to be one you like most? Or, at least, just _pick one_. I was under the impression to have a deal with the devil."

"Just joking. As you know, I always honor my part of a deal. Wait, let me see..."

He leaned closer to the screen to scroll through the pictures, unsure which one to click on. He knew which was his favorite, what he wanted, but did he dare show her? He could still pick one that was a safe bet. But then, she hadn't either. He didn't know why it made him uncomfortable. Perhaps because usually nobody asked him what _he_ desired.

"This one."

He held his breath as he took in Chloe's reaction. Her expression went from amused to surprised to sad to something else he could not name as she put the laptop aside and looked up into his eyes.

"Would you let me do that?" she whispered as her hand came up to cup his cheek, and her breath tickled his skin.

He nodded, the tenderness of the gesture, of the question, leaving him unable to speak. She asked for his permission. It was another thing people didn't bother to do once they were in his bed.

Chloe inched closer still, her thumb grazing over his stubble and his lower lip.

"And would you want me to?"

There was a difference? He had never thought about that before, with how focused he used to be on his partner's desires.

"Yes," he whispered, his voice throaty. "I want that. I... want you, Chloe."

Chloe gasped and blinked, and he was aware of how vulnerable he had just made himself. He had put himself into her hands and depended on her mercy now. The tension seemed to have multiplied as he waited for her sentence on him.

Lucifer had fantasized about kissing Chloe countless times, and, to be honest, not _only_ about kissing her, but all his dreams turned ashen in comparison to how she set his whole being on fire as her lips connected with his. His heart wanted to jump out of his chest as he reminded himself how to reciprocate a kiss. It had never felt like _this_.

Chloe dug her fingers into his hair and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, and Lucifer untied her hair to free her blond waves while his other hand settled on her thigh, thumb stroking up and down the way hers did. He didn't dare to take it further, too scared he might break the spell between them. Now that he had her in his arms, in his bed, her rejection would sting a thousand times worse.

But she didn't reject him, neither his kiss nor his touch. Instead, she slowly climbed onto his lap and searched for his tongue with hers, her nails softly scratching the back of his head. He slung his arms around her, reassured by the little moan that escaped her as he pulled her closer towards him.

_She wanted him, too._

It was his turn to groan as Chloe's fingers slowly trailed down from his scalp over his neck and along his spine, leaving goosebumps in their trail. He _never_ got goosebumps. It was a funny sensation, and he smiled into the kiss.

"You like that?" Chloe asked and kissed along his jaw up to his ear.

"Very much."

Lucifer felt the blood rush down to his groin and hissed as Chloe sucked a sensitive spot of his neck. He pulled her flush against him with a hand on the small of her back, wanting her to know exactly _how much_ he liked that, while his other hand caressed the side of her neck, still hesitant to touch her anywhere else. She had asked him for permission, was she expecting him to do the same? How was he supposed to know what she wanted, and when?

But then he remembered the photo she had shown him, and, as if she could read his mind, she whispered, "Touch me, Lucifer" between nibbling his earlobe and exhaling shakily into the crook of his neck as he finally dared to really roam his hands across her back with all the desire he felt for her. Her hips started rolling against his, slowly and sensually, and what even this little friction did to his senses was insane. He couldn't contain a groan, and he didn't want to anyway, which made her bolder as she ground herself against his growing erection.

With how good it felt, he had almost forgotten about the clothes they were both still wearing, but now Chloe sneaked her hands between their bodies and began to unbutton his vest from top to bottom. As soon as she was done, she immediately went on to work open his dress shirt.

Her hands running along his collarbones left a warm trail in their wake as she opened the shirt and pushed it back over his shoulders. He hated that he had to take his hands off her to be able to shrug out of it, and put them back on her as soon as it was gone. Chloe leaned back and took off her shirt, leaving her in her bra. It was simple, but he didn't mind that it wasn't made of lace or silk. Someone as beautiful as her didn't necessarily need that, although he would never object to lingerie...

He kissed her again and had to pace himself to savor each moment with her, to fully enjoy all the new sensations she awoke in him. He tasted her jaw, her ear shell, her neck, her collarbones, the skin right above her breasts, intend not to rush to take off her bra before he had kissed every inch of skin within his reach. When he finally opened it, he felt like a fumbling schoolboy. Did Chloe notice that his fingers were shaking slightly as he lowered the straps over her shoulders and down her arms? She looked at him, searched his gaze and held it as his fingertips played with hers. He drew circles into the insides of her palms before he trailed his fingers over her wrists and the inner side of her forearms up to her shoulders and from there downwards to her breasts. They were perfectly shaped and fitted into his hands as if they belonged there as he cupped and started massaging them.

The moment that Chloe closed her eyes and let him take the lead, he was overcome by a wave of affection for her. She, who always kept up control, chose to let go of it with him. He bowed forward and licked around one of her nipples before he took it into his mouth and sucked. He was careful not to go too hard at first, since he didn't know how much intensity she preferred. But when she elicited a moan and her head fell back, he sucked harder and grazed her tight nipple with his teeth. Her grinding against him in search of more friction excited him, and he quickly moved to give her other breast the same treatment.

It was Lucifer's turn to gasp as Chloe lay her hands on his shoulders and then carefully slid them onto his back until they reached the edge of his crescent-shaped scars. He noticed her hesitation, and he thought he understood the reason why. He had caught her wrist once to stop her from touching them, even pleaded with her not to. But that was a while ago now, back when they had hardly known each other and she had merely been a challenge for him.

Tonight was different. She was more to him now, even if he couldn't name everything he felt for her. What he was certain of was his desire for her, and also his yearning for their connection to be more than sex. And since he didn't know how or what exactly to tell her, he wanted to show her how important she was to him, how much had changed between them. He was thankful for having that photo to show her that he wanted her to touch his back, because otherwise he wasn't sure he would have been able to bluntly ask her to.

She looked at him, quietly asking for permission, before her fingertips trailed the outline of his scars. It was one thing that his lovers casually touched his back without giving it much thought, but an entirely different affair that Chloe ran her fingers over the uneven flesh on his back carefully, as if she was afraid she might hurt him, and never flinched away from his gaze. They shared so much more than the air they were breathing. The warmth in the pit of his stomach went deeper than it had gone from just watching the photos he had saved to his special collection now that he was experiencing Chloe's attention for real.

"Do they still hurt?" she whispered.

"No, not anymore," he muttered.

Then he closed his eyes, wanting her to know how deeply he was willing to trust her, and their foreheads touched as Chloe continued to caress his scars. He grunted in protest as she stopped and got up from his lap, but she ran her fingertips over his eyelids and proceeded to make him lie on his stomach. Lucifer sighed as she kissed the bottom tip of his right scar and then slowly worked her way upwards. The effect it had on him was oddly relaxing rather than specifically arousing, but the sensation was too good to miss out on. They had all night.

He hummed softly as Chloe continued to leave open-mouthed kisses all over his back and his scars. The bruised skin usually was't very sensitive, but her attention somehow made it. She was so brave not to turn away from the sight of his scars, and why she was willing to take her time to shower them with her precious affection was beyond him.

Wait, what if she only did it because of the photo he had shown her? Was it just part of a deal? It hurt to think that she only did this because she felt obliged to.

"Chloe," he muttered.

"Hm," was all she said, but she stopped for a moment, her breath hot against his skin.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Isn't it what you wanted?"

He could hear she was bewildered, even if he couldn't see her face.

"Yes, but... it's not just a _favour_ , isn't it?"

Suddenly her face was next to his, her body hovering above him. Her lips touched his ear as she spoke, quietly but firmly.

"Lucifer, this has nothing to do with favors. None of it. I'm doing this because I want to. You never let me this close to you."

"But I tried to have sex with you multiple times when didn't want to, didn't that count as willing to let you close to me?"

"There are different kinds of closeness, don't you realize?"

He couldn't fully understand what she meant, but he got an idea from the sensation she caused in him as she nibbled his earlobe and kissed down his spine all the way to his pants.

Right, clothes. They were still both wearing pants. As much as he enjoyed Chloe's attention on his back, he was eager to explore more of her himself. He shuffled to his side and turned her on her back.

Oh, he wanted all kinds of closeness with her...

He placed one leg on each side of her hips and dove into kissing her, deeply, while one hand cradled her face and the other roamed her naked side, the pent-up tension that had been on hold for the last minutes now breaking loose between them, their connection deepened by what they had shared so far. Chloe grabbed his ass and squeezed, trying to pull him down on her, and he surrendered to her will. He was fully hard against her as she bucked her hips against him and drank in his kisses as if they were all that kept her from drowning.

Lucifer pushed himself up enough to be able to sneak a hand between their heated bodies to undo the buttons of her silk pants. It cost him some determination to break their kiss and kneel up to peel the fabric from Chloe's slim legs, drinking in the sight of her. He trailed open-mouthed kisses up her left leg from her calf to her knee and then spread her legs further to be able to continue up the inside of her thigh. Her head fell back with a deep sigh as he nudged the seam of her panties with his nose, taking in her intoxicating scent. He wanted to taste her so badly, but also wanted to enjoy the thrill of anticipation a little longer.

He sat up, pleased with the little sound of protest from her as he began kissing up from her right ankle now. She was just as eager for his lips between her legs as he was. It was oddly reassuring to know how much she wanted him this way.

When he had finally kissed all the way up, he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her black panties and pulled them down her legs. He was done teasing her now and just went to place a kiss directly to her now exposed clit. The deep moan she rewarded him with spurred him on as he kissed more of her. What a wonderful sight she was all hot and bothered, legs wide open to give him all the access he needed. He would cherish it.

With his eyes closed, he concentrated on the way her taste spread over his tongue as he licked through her folds, immediately wanting more. If Chloe's tight grip in his hair and her pushing her hips towards him was anything to go by, this longing was mutual. He let her guide his mouth where she wanted it and licked around and over her clit until she was panting beneath him. Sometimes, when he looked up at her to convince himself that this was real and not just a very vivid dream, he paused for a moment, and every time Chloe rolled her hips to remind him of her need for him to go on. He blissfully obliged and eagerly licked and sucked her, trying and testing what made her grab his hair a little harder and caused her breaths come in rags.

"More," she whimpered, and a shudder went through her as he sucked her swollen nub hard between his lips.

Her plea sounded like music in his ears, and he moved a hand away from her thigh and to her center, teasing her first before pushing a finger inside. She was so wet it glided into her smoothly, and he soon added a second one. The heat and the tightness made him groan against her, and that was what brought her close to the edge. He loved having her completely at his mercy now, feeling a rush of excitement at the prospect of seeing her fall apart underneath him. He decided he couldn't wait any longer for that and increased the speed of his fingers and the pressure on her clit to leave her no other possibility but to tumble over.

When she did, it was as if he almost fell with her. His name had never sounded this full of affection as when she cried it out in her moment of absolute bliss.

Once she came down from her high and eased her hold on his head, he took his lips off her and blew some air over her, causing her to shiver in the aftermath of her orgasm.

"Lucifer," she repeated as she let go of all tension in her limbs, totally spent for the moment.

He didn't even try to hide his smirk as he kissed up over her stomach and chest to her mouth and settled beside her. She shuffled closer to him and pressed the side of her face against his chest, right above his heart. There was no way she'd miss the fast rhythm it was beating in, just for her. No need to be ashamed for it — he didn't mind her knowing what she did to him as he held her tightly with his arms around her torso and their legs intertwined.

What had he done to deserve this?

"That was... amazing," Chloe mumbled against his chest after her breathing had gone back to normal.

"Now you know I never lied about my skills," Lucifer grinned, proud at hearing her praise.

She chuckled, even if she tried to stifle it.

"It's just... sorry to say that, but usually men who brag this much about their abilities in bed rather fall short of expectations."

Lucifer huffed. Yes, _other_ men, maybe, but not him. Chloe started to peck his chest with little kisses.

"But knowing you definitely are the exception to that rule, I wouldn't mind you showing me more of those skills," she hummed between kisses.

She pushed slightly against his shoulder, and he let himself sink against the mattress, eager for Chloe to seize the initiative. She kissed and licked over his chest and took his nipples between her lips. Her hot breath and tongue on them sent tingling sensations through him that peaked as she boldly took his sensitive skin between her teeth and bit him. He squirmed slightly from the unexpected pain, something he certainly wasn't used to.

Chloe smirked at his reaction. She held power over him, and she knew it. The fact that she enjoyed it started a whole cascade of fantasies in his mind that he would gladly turn his attention to later.

But for now, he focused on Chloe swirling her tongue around his navel. She popped open the button of his slacks, then slowly pulled down the zipper. If she was surprised to find him naked underneath, she didn't show it. As soon as she had gotten rid of his pants, her mouth was back on his skin.

Yes, there was no denying she liked to be in charge as she took her time to tease him with bites and kisses up his legs and all over his hips without ever once touching his throbbing dick. He had been unsure about what it would be like to share his bed with someone he couldn't straight up ask for their desires, but he found that he could read them quite well if he paid attention.

Lucifer hissed as Chloe finally, _finally_ , licked up his shaft, took his tip into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. Every muscle in his body tensed as she took him in deeper and the heat of her mouth and softness of her tongue reduced him into a shivering mess. When she looked up and met his gaze, he gripped the sheets so tightly they were just short from tearing. She took hold of his right hand, loosened his fingers from the silk and placed the palm of his hand on her shoulder.

_He was allowed to touch._

He couldn't decide what was better: Watching her head move up and down between his legs or enjoying the sensations with his eyes closed. He stroked up her neck, feeling her muscles working under his hand, and tangled his hand in her hair. He held her, caressed her, but didn't push as he let her follow her own rhythm. All that she gave him she offered him freely.

It cost him a lot of willpower to stop her before he wouldn't be able to stop himself from coming right there. He wasn't usually having trouble holding back for his partner's pleasure, but damn, Chloe affected him more than anyone else.

"Please, Chloe, come up here and kiss me," he groaned and gently nudged her shoulders. His voice sounded shaken. It fit the state of his whole being at this point. And he had the vague idea he had only gotten a little taste of the pleasure she was able to inflict on him.

Chloe graciously crawled up above him and kissed him, and he responded hungrily. His hands roamed her body wherever they could reach, over her back and shoulders, her tight little ass, her soft breasts and hardened nipples. She moaned, all inhibitions gone now, as he ran a hand between her folds and over her clit. Her hips pressed against his fingers, and he was happy to provide the friction she was craving.

"You still want more?" he whispered against her ear as he pushed a finger into her core.

"Yes."

She hissed it without a hint of a doubt, crushing the still lurking fear in the back of his mind that she wouldn't want to go all the way with him. With his confidence boosted, he turned them around quickly and pinned her hands beside her head. And still, no doubts, no fears. All he could see in her eyes was trust and nervous excitement that mirrored his own. Because no matter how many sex partners he had brought into his penthouse or elsewhere, none had made him feel like this.

_Alive._

He reached for his nightstand to grab a condom. He didn't want Chloe to worry about anything, and, for as far as she knew, he was a very sexually active man with a lot of changing partners. She watched him roll it on with bated breath. As he positioned himself above her, cradling her face in his hands while hers almost timidly ran down his back, he suddenly hesitated. This wasn't just some random lover, this was Chloe he was about to have sex with. Precious Chloe.

She seemed to notice his flash of insecurity.

"Lucifer, please," she whispered and gave his ass a gentle squeeze.

With that, he didn't wait any longer and slowly pushed into her until he was fully inside, her inner walls stretching for him.

This already felt so intense, and they had barely started yet.

As he began to move inside her, her grip on him tightened and the sweet pain her fingernails caused as they dug into the flesh of his ass was delicious. He had had no idea what it did to humans, never being able to fully understand how it felt. All he'd experienced were the effects pain had on people, but never the sensation itself. The urgency of it caused him to thrust harder and deeper. Chloe moaned with each of his thrusts, but it wasn't really a good position to reach between their heated bodies to apply some extra pressure to her clit.

Oh, but her favorite photo...

Knowing this was something she enjoyed, he pulled out of her and turned her on her side, then spooned her and thrust back into the welcoming heat of her core. Chloe arched her back as he entered her, her nails digging into his thigh this time. She turned her head towards him, and he kissed her while they found their rhythm together, and he circled an arm around her waist and between her legs to massage her nub in sync with his thrusts.

They were a sweating, moaning mess of tangled limbs and broken moans as they moved together on their ascent to the edge, higher and higher, faster and faster. Chloe pressed herself against Lucifer, and he increased the speed and his thrusts became desperate. He felt the remnants of his control slip away, unable to hold onto what was left of his self-restraint, fiercely rubbing his fingers over Chloe's clit to make her fall with him. She was close, so close, barely holding on, just like him.

He broke their kiss to bite the crook of her neck and suck her velvet skin between his teeth, finally knowing how the pain felt at the receiving end. He kept her pressed tightly against his front as her walls began to clench around him and her orgasm made her shake in his arms. She called out his name, and it was the sweetest praise that made him fall along with her. The pleasure ripping through him was overwhelming, took over all of his nerves and emotions, and for a few moments, he let go of everything, for once free of his eternal damnation, a glimpse of freedom.

They both came down panting heavily, and Lucifer loosened his hold on Chloe enough to make her feel comfortable without letting go. He wasn't ready to do that just yet. This was so pure, so raw, and his heart wanted to jump out of his chest. How could humans even tolerate all these bloody emotions? It wasn't possible to have that many of them at once and still keep them all contained in such a fragile shell.

What would be Chloe's reaction now that her sexual desire was sated for the moment? Would she leave him? Regret it? Say something about going back to normal? The thought hurt somewhere close to his stomach.

But Chloe only hummed contentedly as she snuggled into him until her whole backside was pressed against his front. She kept her eyes closed. Was that a good or a bad sign? Lucifer nuzzled his nose into her hair, inhaled the faint scent of her shampoo and tried not to worry and just enjoy the afterglow for as long as she was willing to stay in his arms. Astounded, he realized that it hadn't needed neither sex toys nor naughty role-play nor kinky clothing for this to still be considered the most sensual sex he'd had.

All it needed, all _he_ needed, was Chloe.

They didn't talk anymore that night.

There was an awkward moment when he pulled out of her and got rid of the condom, and she couldn't tear her eyes away from his, admittedly impressive, dick. She ogled him, tried to be subtle about it, but he still noticed. It was oddly charming, though.

Chloe never made any attempts to leave his bed, and once he was sure that she didn't have the intention to leave him, he relaxed. She cuddled close to him as he lay down on his back and pulled the sheets up over them, and as she rested her head on his chest and placed a kiss right above his dumb immortal heart, his insides melted with the desire to hold her tight and never let her leave again. The idea was frightening, yet irresistible.

They fell asleep, both exhausted and satisfied, and the sun was already up in the sky when Lucifer woke up. They had shifted during their sleep, and he had ended up being the little spoon in his bed. He never was the little spoon! It was weird, how sheltered it made him feel. So... _loved_ , maybe? Was this what he was feeling? It was weird even thinking of it.

Chloe didn't move behind him, one hand covering his where it was slung around his waist, but her breathing gave away that she was already awake. He didn't acknowledge it, though. He wanted to pretend she was still asleep. It was safer.

"Chloe," he said quietly, "I didn't get to tell you what it was that made me so... alright, _insecure_ , I guess. When I went to see Linda, I mean."

Other than a slightly sharper intake of breath, Chloe showed no signs that she was awake. It warmed his heart that she pretended to still be asleep to provide him the freedom he required to say what he needed to get off his chest. He was sure he couldn't have told her with her eyes on him.

"I... told her about how you saved Lux without wanting anything for it in return. That is such a foreign thing to occur. Normally, everyone wants something from me. People do things for me because I grant them favours, it's been like that for eons. And then you come along and safe my home and tell me you did it to help me out. Just like that."

Chloe's breathing paused for a second too long, and it was harder now to imagine that she could still be sleeping. Yet, he held onto the illusion.

"Anyway, Linda pointed out to me that I might have come to LA because I'd been looking for something. And that maybe I had found it." He swallowed. This was the hardest part to put in words. Admitting to weakness. "It is you, Chloe. It's you who I was searching for, while all the time I never knew that you were. And it scared me." He took another deep breath. "It scared me so much I couldn't convince myself to go to our dinner... _date_. I'm sorry I didn't call, I just... I was paralyzed, that's how scared I was. I just hadn't realized it before Linda spelled it out for me. But I sure as hell don't want to fuck things up with you. You are... way too special to me. I'm willing to try, I promise."

He forced himself to keep calm and stay where he was. Chloe waited around two minutes until she yawned and stretched her legs under the covers. It was cute how she tried to act as if she hadn't heard him, as if he hadn't just poured his heart out to her, and it was oddly comforting. She kissed his neck and mumbled a _'good morning'_ against his skin.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, playing along with her, his voice now back to normal.

"Very well. Almost as if I had great sex last night."

Oh, how alluring! She was playful this morning.

"Just great? Not, maybe, rather mind-altering?" he smirked, falling into easy banter with her.

It was a territory they were both familiar with. Chloe chuckled and nudged his back.

"You altered my ideas about what you'd be like in bed," she admitted. "And in the best of ways."

"Why, what did you think what sex with me would be like?" he asked, still hoping he hadn't done anything wrong or disappointed her somehow. It was unfamiliar to worry about those things. He never had before. There simply hadn't been a reason, an advantage that came with drawing out people's desires.

"Rougher. Naughtier, maybe? I mean, it was perfect, don't get me wrong please. I just didn't expect sex with you to be this sensual and intense, or that we'd take as much time for it as we did. — Or, at least, that's what I was thinking until I found out you like soft porn."

"That's a special collection to cater to desires I only have when it comes to you," Lucifer admitted and turned around in her arms to hold her properly by the waist. "But, I can assure you, I can be _quite_ rough and _very_ naughty if you want me to be. Also, don't think I missed the part where you admitted you've fantasized about me before."

"You caught that, didn't you?" she asked.

The blush he'd already found so endearing last night returned to her cheeks, making her look all the more kissable.

"Of course, did you think I'd miss the point of what you were saying?"

He didn't get what was so funny about it that made Chloe laugh and shake her head as if she was enjoying a secret joke he had missed.

"What is it, Detective? Late post-coital high?"

"Shut up and kiss me, Lucifer. And then show me what it's like when you're being naughty in bed."

Oh, she didn't need to tell him twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this little story.


End file.
